Harry Potter: Unspeakable
by HermioneGMalfoy
Summary: Post Hogwarts. Harry has disappeared off the face of the world, muggle and wizarding. Voldemort is still at large. Aurors are dying. Then the Unspeakables appear to fight the dark forces. Chapter 4 AND 5 is up! R/R SLight R/He
1. Last Day

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and others, but not me.

A.N. This idea is appearing at the spur of the moment, so feel free to analyze, criticize, 

and comment on it.

Harry Potter: Unspeakable

_~"Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who_

_was afraid of…" Hagrid, HP&SS~_

_~"The truth… It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should be treated_

_with great caution…" Dumbledore, HP&SS~_

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

~Dream sequence~

The baby boy was almost strangely quiet.

It was a nursery, and a muggle toy was hanging over the crib in the room, playing soft music.

He had a little tuft of black hair moved opening his mouth as he turned in his sleep.

Then there was a slam of the doors downstairs.

The baby woke, shocked for a moment, and then started wailing loudly, not seeing anyone and wanting to be comforted.

"This is your last chance Potter. You will either die with your family for a fool… or you can be the most loyal to the Lord Voldemort." A voice offered coldly.

"I rather die than to become the scum that works for sadistic fool like you," James Potter audaciously spat, "Umbronoct capililirus!"

"Omriun despelus." The other person quickly hissed.

James Potter found himself facing the floor, unable to move, an his wand in Tom Riddle's hand.

"You bloody sodding bastard! You damned don't even know how to duel properly!" he swore, scowling.

"Dueling properly? Not with an insolent and disrespectful like you. Hope you liked the spell. Your own mother helped me make it while we were just 1st years. Of course, she was a fool, eloping with your father because she couldn't get the wand out of her arse." Tom mocked.

"You must think highly of yourself. Not that you had a choice though. No one respects 

you. You're not even a pureblood like I am! And speaking of bastards, I-" 

"Speaking of bastards? You are one. Now excuse me while I handle your wife and child." Tom cut off, ignoring the blasphemous language that immediately followed.

He walked up the stairs and shoved the door.

It wouldn't budge.

"Dehiserus." 

He proceeded to kick the door open.

Lily Potter wasn't there. 

Neither was her child Harry.

It was a clever protection spell.

There is always a flaw in illusions though, and Tom found it.

Little Harry was whimpering. 

Weak.

"Revithio. Lily dear, move away from the cot now. I have a very short schedule."

He could see them now, although still not move into the circle.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

"Stand aside, you silly girl… stand aside, now…." he requested, starting to feel annoyed.

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead—"

He ignored her.

"Not Harry! Please… have mercy… have mercy…" she begged.

"Avada Kedavra!" Tom yelled.

Lily Potter jumped in the way at the last second, taking the hit instead.

"Fool." Tom said almost sincerely.

"Riddle!" James Potter yelled, charging at him with a sword.

"Oh dear… The spell wore off now?" Tom mocked, moving out of the way.

"I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do!" James vowed, charging at him again.

"Avada Kedavra." Tom said calmly.

James didn't notice until it hit him.

He fell, the sword clattering on the floor.

The baby continued crying except louder.

"Tsk-tsk. Time to take out baby Potter now. Avada Kedavra." He repeated just as calmly.

It rushed at Harry, and Tom felt triumph as he saw it land on Harry's head.

Then completely defying the laws of magic, most of the spell repelled back, rushing unnoticed to the sender of the curse.

An unearthly shriek came from Tom as vapor rushed out of his mouth, as magic wrenched him from his body.

The baby boy was strangely quiet.

~Dream sequence end~

Harry Potter woke up in his bed at the 7th year boy's dormitory at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

It was eerily quiet without Neville's snores.

Neville had died at the last Hogsmeade outing.

Security was immediately heightened after that.

He moved around.

It was summertime, but it was still cold early in the morning.

A bulge formed underneath his pillow as he moved, so he was unable to get back into a comfortable position.

Ron's curtain was drawn around his bed, but Harry could have sworn that there were two people sleeping there.

Ron was going to become and Auror, Hermione was going to join a group of arithmantists to research the concepts of Runes, and the relation to arithmancy.

He was going to get Auror training too.

This morning would be his last morning at Hogwarts.

They all had graduated yesterday.

Harry sighed and got out of bed, obviously not able to get back to sleep.

It was still dark out, and the stars were visible, and the moon still was still glowing.

He carefully snuck down the stairs, avoiding the creaky steps.

No one was in the common room yet.

He slowly pushed the portrait open, making sure as to not wake up the Fat Lady, and made his way to the Astronomy Tower.

The moon was orangey yellow now; instead of the silvery yellow it was minutes ago.

He sat on the ledge, slightly startled for a moment of the coldness.

Then he, making sure that he was sitting at a safe position, and then started watching the sky for sunrise.

The moon was an odd pinkish orange now, the sun somewhere behind him at the horizon.

It was a breezy morning, and he caught a couple as they flew past him.

The clouds were pinkish orange with silver linings, as they seemed to eat the moon as they came past in front of it.

Somehow, Harry managed to fall asleep watching the scene.

Next thing he knew was:

"Harry!" coming from both of his best friends.

"What?" Harry said, suddenly wide awake and alert.

Then he noticed it was only Hermione and Ron.

"What are you doing here so early, mate?" Ron asked.

"It's breakfast time in the Great Hall." Hermione added.

"I could ask you the same thing. Except I bet I know why you to are here together so early." Harry remarked, rushing off to the stairs.

Ron and Hermione were puzzled for a moment before it sunk in.

"Last two down are an old ugly married couple! That would be you two! Wait 'til I tell Gin who I found in bed this morning!" came Harry's voice from somewhere on the stairs.

Ron and Hermione instantly rushed down, both of their faces reddening possibly from more than just running down.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

"Bye!" and "We'll miss you!" were all scattered around.

Harry watched as Ron, Hermione, and Ginny boarded the train

"Bye Harry!" Ginny waved.

"Bye!" Harry replied back, trying not to feel sad.

"We'll invite you to the wedding!" Ron yelled to Harry.

"I haven't promised you yet." Hermione said matter of fact, pushing Ron away teasingly.

"I'll be there unless Hermione changes her mind and suddenly falls for Malfoy!" Harry yelled back from platform 9.

"Harry, you're getting scarier everyday. He is such a pompous self-centered idiot! And don't forget to write!" Hermione responded.

"I will!" Harry yelled back as the train finally left the station.

He watched as the train disappeared into the distance.

They were all heading to The Warren, the house that the Weasley's had bought over the Christmas holidays.

Harry then walked out of King's cross to his new flat.

He opened the door of his apartment, and unpacked his things.

It was 7 in the evening now, but the sun wasn't going to set until an hour later.

It was slightly quiet, but he liked the apartment.

He went out to get dinner, strolling past a dark alley.

Somebody grabbed him from behind and covered his mouth.

Everything turned black.

A.N. How was this? Please review with comments and what you would like seeing in this fic. This won't focus too much on the Ron/Hermione, but there will be more action later, after all this is only the first chapter.


	2. Thoughts

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and others, but not me.

A.N. 

Harry Potter: Unspeakable

_~"Never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't_

_see it's brain." Molly Weasley, HP&CoS~_

_~"It is our choices, Harry, that show what we truly_

_are…" Dumbledore, HP&CoS~_

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Harry woke and found himself in darkness.

He tried sitting p and then bumped himself on a smooth but woody ceiling.

It felt like cushioning underneath him, and as he groped around, he found that he was in some kind of human sized bed/box.

It was very hot and virtually stifling, so Harry lay on his back again, trying to calm himself.

He couldn't see anything, and heard nothing but his heart pounding heavily.

It was almost like he was dead.

He felt around himself some more, and turned so he was lying on his stomach instead.

As his fingers slid around the sheets, he felt a familiarly long stick.

"My wand!" Harry exclaimed, surprising himself.

He could talk after all.

"I'm actually not dreaming or anything…" Harry mumbled, pinching himself.

"Lumos." 

The area around him lit up.

He was in an odd box…

It was like a coffin…

He stared around, and then froze at a sudden revelation.

He was in a coffin.

They had buried him alive.

He wasn't sure who "they" were, but he was definitely in a coffin.

He was overcome with shivers and macabre thoughts.

Did they bother to check if he was alive? … Why was he here? … Did they all hate him? … Who are "they"? … Where was everyone?

He pushed the thoughts away, realizing he would die from suffocation if he didn't get out.

He pointed his wand.

"Penevburus."

A large hole has suddenly appeared.

The only problem was that is was in the wrong direction.

Professor Sprout had taught them that spell, saying that it was good for making acre-sized holes in the ground.

She never said anything else about it.

Harry had thought that it was good for making all sorts of holes, but apparently, what Sprout had said was quite literal.

"Solumus periphus." 

The hole in his coffin in which he fell through and the hole he had created radiated artificial sunlight.

If someone was after him, he might as well hide in a decent dwelling, so he came up with another idea.

"Accio flat."

His flat had appeared in the center of the hole.

If he kept this up, he could have his own land underneath his grave.

"Aerires ethetis."

Herbology was useful after all.

The spell was used to put air into the greenhouses and yet not have it contaminated by the air outside.

The spell would have to be refreshed over and over unless he had plants though.

And that he learned in primary school.

His science teacher used to say "Plants take CO2 and give O2, while kids give CO2 and take O2."

Plants were good for food too, and artificial sunlight worked just as well as regular sunlight.

He had no way of bringing plants here though.

He had to get out like he had planned to.

He climbed back up through the hole in his coffin, and then banished the lid of the coffin, expecting open air.

Dirt immediately fell through the space opened up, landing on the sheets and splinters of parts of the bottom of the coffin.

Then a cold gust hit him.

He was out.

He looked around, feeling slightly frozen, and teeth chattering.

He was very close to a large dark forest, but behind the forest, he caught a glimpse of Hogwarts.

His morbid thoughts from earlier returned.

Why didn't anyone check to see he was alive?

He turned around and looked at his now empty and damaged grave

Didn't anyone notice that his grave was blasted open?

Almost as an answer to his question, a cold hand landed on his shoulder.

Harry suddenly remembered that somebody had laid his or her hand on his shoulder too, but he wound up in the grave afterwards.

He instantaneously kicked backwards.

He heard a feminine voice wince, and turned around.

"Who are you?" Harry asked his hand on his wand in his pocket.

"Cassiope Edeth. I work at the Department of mysteries and I only came to check who was the prick that busted up the tomb of Harry Potter. I was going to ask who you were, but you kicked me first." The brunette replied tetchily, rubbing her thigh.

He relaxed and released his wand.

He didn't know much about the ministry, but he trusted her for now.

"I thought you were someone else." Harry replied honestly.

"I noticed." 

"Good luck with finding out who did it though. I really have to go… I have to find my…er… uncle." Harry stumbled, not wanting to be asked anything.

"You're really bad a lying, you know that?"

"I wasn't lying."

"Sure. And I'm the first female minister of magic."

"I really have to go." Harry said.

"You do, but you won't." Calliope said calmly pointing to the grave.

Harry stared.

"Everyone knows Harry Potter is dead. They couldn't detect a heartbeat. If they found a person impersonating him, they'd have him or her dead."

"Yes, but I swear by his death that I didn't do it." Harry said, knowing that he was alive, so this couldn't be counted as a lie.

"I know you're telling the truth. Harry Potter, I presume?" she asked, putting out her hand.

"I thought you said Harry Potter was dead." Harry said, wondering where this was heading.

" I did. I never said I agreed with what everyone thought." She said, offering her hand again.

"Yes, I'm Harry Potter." Harry said, shaking her hand, feeling bewildered.

"Good. Now you'll have to come with me." She said.

"I thought you believed I was Harry Potter." Harry said, expecting to be murdered now.

"I never said I didn't. I'm an Unspeakable. And you will become one too, and you have no choice about it whether you want to or not." She said grabbing his hand.

Having no time to react, he was tugged into a portkey like thing, and found himself in a dimly lit but crowded café.

"Drink coffee?" she asked, sitting on a tall stool, and motioning for him to sit too.

"Not really." He said, wondering what was going to happen next.

"That's too bad. Anyway, nothing's going to happen to you. Don't try to run off though. The exit is inaccessible unless you're an Unspeakable." 

"I wasn't planning to run off."

"That's good to know."

The bartender came over to them.

"It's pretty chilly out, but what will you two have?" he friendly said.

"Two Butterbeers." She replied, and then turned back to Harry.

"There are many types of Unspeakables. There are Undercovers to spy and to be like the average wizard, Strategists, etc. None of us are 100% human. We're all marked at the same places." She explained, pulling up the sleeves of her shirt.

She brushed her hands over the inner sides of her lower sections of the arms.

One barely visible scar ran from the underside of the wrist to between the inner side of the elbow and the wrist on both arms.

"They're not cuts made by blades, but cuts made from magic."

"Do they ever hurt?" Harry asked curiously, squinting to see the line.

"Strangely no. But they're made to kill you if you betray the group." 

A house elf like creature brought the Butterbeers.

"Hello Cassiope. Harry is to be initiated in 10." The elf creature said in a child like voice, as she left.

They both drank some Butterbeer.

"That's Sprite. She's a house elf, but she was raised with the Unspeakables, so she is paid. It might seem a bit odd to you, but we pay house elves since they are free here." Cassiope said taking another sip.

"It's not that odd." Harry said, thinking about Dobby.

He had a sudden pang to see his best friends.

He stared past his mug thinking.

He wasn't going to be able to actually talk to them anymore.

They'd never know that he was alive.

But it was probably better off that way…

He was dead to them for…

"How long was I supposedly dead?" Harry asked.

"…4 months. You died on June 31st, and it's the 30th of November now." Cassiope said, thinking.

"How is it possible that I was out that long?" Harry asked incredulously.

"I think your body was sort of "frozen" for a moment, and you've been "thawing" out since then. I'm not sure." Cassiope answered, shrugging."

"Does that mean I haven't aged for 4 months?" 

"I don't know. You should finish your Butterbeer though. You're going to be out of it for about a week after the initiation which is in about a minute, because you have to answer some questions first." 

"I was only asking a few questions. I'm done with it anyway." 

Sprite reappeared directly after he spoke.

"Come with me Harry." Sprite said, holding out her hand.

Harry took it and found himself in a room similar to a surgeon's room.

Other house elves were there.

"I'm Gecko, and all I need from you are a few answers." The elf said.

"Ok." 

"Are you allergic to anything?" 

"Not that I know of."

"Ok. Do you have hemophilia?"

"No."

"Are you willing to become an Unspeakable?"

"Yes."

"Good. If you are not, you will die through the process."

"That's nice to know." Harry said slightly sarcastic.

"It is," Gecko, replied in the same tone, "Now, what color is this flower?" Gecko said holding up a pink flower,

"Pink."

"Good, now what does it smell like?" Gecko said, holding it underneath his nose.

Harry breathed in to smell it.

"A… some sort of flowery… type of smell... I don't know… the name…" Harry said drowsily.

He fell asleep.

A.N. I'll have more up soon. Thanks to

Nikki

Enialedam

Anonymous1

Sophie. W

Anonymous2

Kate Potter

A-Man

Review because I love hearing comments.


	3. Initiation

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and others, but not me.

A.N. Personalities are not meant to be insulting or offensive in anyway because I only made them up for this fic. I'm from NYC; so don't take it personally if there's a bit bashing. _Italics_ represent Harry's thoughts.

Harry Potter: Unspeakable

_~"…I have no power to make other men see the truth…" _

_Dumbledore, HP&PoA~_

_~"…When one wizard saves another wizard's life, it creates a bond _

_between them…" Dumbledore, HP&PoA~_

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

"Is he ready for the initiation?" A reddish blond male teen asked, coming in the room with a machine.

"Yup. Don't screw up, because then I get demoted for suggesting you, you got that?" a brunette female teen asked.

"Chill. If I mess up, I'd wind up dead. So uptight for a Canadian renamed Merry." The male remarked.

"I am not uptight. You're just way too relaxed because you grew up in California. And it's Meredith. Not Merry. You wouldn't like it if I called you Max instead of Maximillian." Meredith responded lightly.

"I wouldn't piss off. I am called Max by everyone else if you haven't noticed." Max responded, irritated instead at the use of his full name.

"Chill. So uptight about being called Maximillian." Meredith remarked in the same tone he had earlier.

"I believe time is wasting." Sprite said, coming in.

"Ok… Anyways, let's work now." Max said.

He placed his hands over the crooks of Harry's elbows and attached two tubes, one on each.

The tubes were attached to the odd machine he brought in.

Then Meredith proceeded to glide her hands underneath the crook and to his wrist, inserting something.

She repeated with his other arm.

Gecko then placed a mouthpiece over Harry's mouth to pump gas and air in.

Sprite followed by placing the needle connected to an IV machine to Harry.

"I believe we should go now. Sprite will activate the final spell." Gecko said.

The two wizards nodded, and left with Gecko.

Sprite entered the code onto the machine, and sprinted out, locking the room.

"Done. It begins in 10 seconds from now." Sprite said, meeting up with the three.

"Freaky place. I'm glad that I'll never have to do this again." Max said, as they ran to the main door as fast as they could.

"I agree." Meredith mumbled, as they entered the locking code for the door.

The two elves had already left leaving the two to head back to café.

"It was a nice room before." Max remarked.

"It was, but illusions are only visible to regular wizards and muggles. It's so dark in there. It's like being in a chamber with the liquid stuff they use in muggle occult spiritual places."

"Like the ones on Simpsons', where Lisa actually hallucinates, and Homer really ends up traveling through sewer pipes." 

"I don't watch that show. I'm Canadian. Not a person like you from the U.S."

"Oh. That must be sad."

"No. Not really. Sad is when some idiot from another country acts like the rest of the world admires his or her country and not their own." Meredith said.

"Are you referring to me?" Max asked.

"Me? No. You're not some idiot. You're a stubborn idiot." She replied, slapping him on the back of his head and running off.

"Hey!" 

He ran after her.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Meanwhile Harry woke up.

It was all dark around him.

He tried moving, but he was met with a burning sensation within him that some how made him shiver with cold.

He tried calling out, but he couldn't get himself too.

It was like someone had taken away his ability to speak.

Did I die through initiation?

A strange cry called out to him.

A feral growl followed.

Who are you?

A familiar low note sounded.

Then there was a growling hiss.

I'm sorry but I still don't know who you are. 

I don't understand you.

You can now

(At least you should be able to)

I understand you now, but I still don't know who you are.

All you need is to understand us

(We are nameless)

Why do I need to understand you?

You need to if you plan to live

(We will only be here for a short time though)

Listen carefully

(You will see people that you had knew before being buried alive)

They will not recognize you, and you are not to tell them who or what you now are

(Remember not to)

You will be the only one to regret

(Good-bye)

Wait!

I don't understand!

Don't leave!

No one responded.

A bright light appeared, blinding him for a few seconds.

Suddenly he found himself sitting in the Leaky Cauldron.

It was strangely decorated, like for a wedding party, and it was all new looking.

He looked around.

There was Ron and Hermione!

Ron walked up to him with Hermione with a strange expression on his face.

"Hi, I'm glad that you showed up at our wedding, but I'm sorry, which side of the family are you from?" Ron asked, watching him.

"I'm not family, I'm friend." Harry said confused.

"Which family's friend, he means." Hermione said.

Harry stared.

Then he recalled one of the voice's words.

You are not to tell them

"I'm the friend of one of the 2nd cousins of your wife." Harry lied.

"Which one?" Hermione asked.

Harry's mind stalled.

"Sorry, could you repeat that?" Harry asked, trying to gain more time.

"Never mind. Enjoy the dinner reception." Ron said.

The scene faded away, and Harry found himself in darkness again.

(Think faster next time)

What?

No response.

Light flashed brightly again.

"Is this a new recruit?" a high pitch cold voice asked.

"I believe so milord." Lucius responded.

"Recruit, come here." Voldemort commanded.

Harry looked around, eyes widening underneath his hood.

"You." Voldemort hissed, pointing his wand at Harry.

Harry walked up, scowling at Voldemort underneath his hood.

"What is your name?" 

He wasn't going to forget this time.

"Alex Nott." Harry lied.

"Welcome Nott. You do anything wrong, you will suffer." Voldemort hissed.

Harry longed to punch him but thought of the consequences.

He would be sorry.

The scene blacked out again.

Harry found himself back in the darkness.

He felt like fire was coursing throughout him on the inside.

It was icy cold on the outside.

He had a pounding headache now.

He was beginning to feel achy and tired.

He stared off into the darkness unaware of time.

It could have only been a minute or maybe it was a lifetime.

Then he saw a phoenix and a dragon.

They formed a helix and curved around each other.

Light seemed to be coming from them.

Then they vanished.

It was silent, but he felt like he was suddenly exploding, being scattered all over.

He was soaring among the light in particles.

He was suddenly falling back to the ground.

His body shook from an invisible impact, vanished, and reappeared.

Somewhere over the course of time he fell asleep.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

He woke up.

He was in a dormitory like room now.

He moved to brush his bang aside, and to push his glasses up, only to realize his glasses weren't there.

He could see without his glasses too.

It was only Sprite and Gecko appeared.

"Mr. Potter. You'll have to come with us to the Didifis. Use your magic." Sprite said.

"How?" Harry asked, noting that his voice had altered.

"It'll come to you. Don't bother looking for your wand though. You won't find it." Gecko said.

With that, the two elves vanished. 

"How am I supposed to get out?" Harry asked himself.

He kept pacing around, causing the floor to creak.

Sparks flew out of his hand.

Maybe the Portkey is invisible?

He looked at his hands.

Er… Bring me to Didifis.

He found himself in a different café.

They have a lot of cafés here…

"Harry." Cassiope greeted him.

"Hello." Harry responded, just noticing her.

"You'll need training for about a week." 

"Why?"

"You don't have a wand. Only wizards are capable of using wands."

"Oh."

"It's not that simple."

"It's not?"

"No. You're a Phaergrax."

"A what?"

"Phaergrax. You're one of the rarer species."

"I'm lost here."

"During initiation, you were fused with the Phaergrax species. Simple as that. The species chooses you. And now you're a Phaergrax."

"I'm understanding in only slightly."

"You'll figure it out by the end of the week." Cassiope said, sitting down on a tall chair.

Harry sat next to her.

A house elf appeared in front of them.

"I'm Trift, and what will you have?" the elf said cheerfully.

"I'll have an espresso." Cassiope said.

"Butterbeer." Harry replied.

"Ok." The elf replied and vanished.

"How can you drink that stuff?" Harry asked.

"Needed to for the operations, and I got used to it."

"Oh."

There was suddenly a scream.

A.N. Review! Thanks to

Sparkle tangerine – I'm glad you changed your mind before you stopped reading ^___^

Enialedam – Heh, true. I hope this has enough descriptions. ^_^

A-Man- Thanks J


	4. Answers

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and others, but not me.

A.N. No quotes this time.

Harry Potter: Unspeakable

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

As soon as he heard a scream, Harry stood up to see what was wrong.

"Sit down Potter." Cassiope said.

Trift had brought the drinks.

Harry ignored her, continuing to look for where the scream came from.

Then he noticed a distressed female looking statue crumble away, forming a puddle of frothing sickly looking blood, evaporating away.

"What's that?" Harry asked, repulsed by it.

"A traitor." Cassiope calmly replied, sipping the espresso.

Harry gave her a questioning look.

"A traitor."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning she was going to use her Unerliine power to do harm to the Unspeakable, but failed to block the markings from detecting it."

"Detect what?"

"The markings on our arms can detect if you are really with foul purposes against the Legion of unspeakables. L.O.U. for short. You can keep a mental block up, but if you're low on power, it lapses, and you're eliminated, although not definitely like that. She was obviously trying to use her power for personal gain, because that's how their deaths are like."

"Why is there a difference?"

"I don't know. I'll get Devon."

Cassiope cupped her hands, and small orb filled it.

She stared into it as if communicating telepathically.

A minute later, a spiked silver haired male popped up.

Cassiope exchanged looks with him and then vanished.

The guy, looking only slightly older then him approached him.

"Hey Harry, I'm Devon. How are you?"

"I'm fine, nice to meet you. You?" Harry asked, lacking anything else to say.

"Just fine. You have questions?" Devon asked quizzically.

"Er… Yeah. What's the difference about training and before training?"

"Before training, you don't know how to wield the power, and you die within a week without it. After training, your life is kept alive by the mark. To work against the life preserver would be to ask to die."

"I don't understand." Harry said apologetically.

"Ok, well, let's put it this way. Your life is being maintained by the Incantus mirus, a type of benevolent wizarding bacteria with the DNA of the Phaergrax. It takes a week for your body to make antibodies for the bacteria, and the macrophages will consume them, and destroy them. Your system is currently depending on the Phaergrax DNA to live."

"Why can't I live like a normal wizard then?"

"Do you know why or how your body was "frozen" in time?"

"No. If I did, I'd get who did it for wrecking my life." Harry said irately, but trying to remain calm.

"We ran a sample of your blood through a couple of tests, and whoever it was, had tried to kill you with the Killing curse. They were probably weak Death Eaters with barely enough magic to slowly send you to your death while he or she had you already unconscious."

"What?"

"You were actually dying, however slowly, but you came up dead through the spell commonly used to check if a person was dead."

"How did I wind up "dead" then?" Harry asked, tapping his foot.

"I… I don't know. I only specialize in the Bios. I'll get Librean." Devon answered.

"Ok."

Devon cupped his hands and an orb formed like it had with Cassiope.

"Librean'll be here in bout 5 minutes."

"Ok. Do you really have names like that?"

"Now we do. You get a different alias after training. It's weird for the first few days but you get used to it."

"How is it weird?"

"Well… You get a different name. By then you've already gotten used to the vocal cord alterations. Your wardrobe is designed by someone else, and after "training", you get another training, to change your mannerisms, and your image is recreated."

"Recreated?" Harry asked, wondering if it had anything to do with surgery.

"Magical masks. They're only removable by trained members of LOU. Your hair is changed through temporary LOU only dyes. It feels weird for about a day or so."

"Ok. Thanks for explaining to me." Harry said feeling relieved.

"No problem at all."

A female blond appeared, looking around.

"Over here!" Devon called out to her.

"Hi, I'm Librean. I am, like… so glad to meet you." The girl said coming over with a bubbly smile.

"Er… hi. I'm Harry." Harry said, suddenly seeing an image of a valley girl.

"Bye Harry, Lib. I have stuff to do." Devon said, vanishing.

Librean chortled.

Harry turned back to stare at her.

"I was kidding with the act. First impressions aren't the best things to judge upon sometimes. I am glad to meet you though." Librean explained.

"Ok."

"Devon, who's gone now, said you needed some answers for charms." Librean stated.

"Yeah. I was wondering why I came up "dead" for the spells that checked to see if I was dead or not."

"Well… The spell, Morus Enrapicus checks to see if any Killing Curses had hit you. It's assumed that if the curse hits you, you die, so nobody has actually really bothered to check the origins of the spell anymore, and they were probably unaware of what it was for. Anyway, two had come up for you. One was the one that scarred you while you were a child; the other one was a very weak one, sending you off to a slow death. You would have died if it had a bit more power. Apparently you're very lucky."

"Maybe." Harry responded.

"Anything else?" 

"One more question."

"Go ahead."

"Why am I depending on the Phaergrax to live?"

"It because the killing curse is virtually unstoppable, and the DNA boosted your system, and it's no longer the same body that was affected by the curse. Once the I.m. is gone, the DNA within it is gone with it, and you body reverts back to human. Then you die. That's all there is to it."

"Oh. Why doesn't the LOU develop a permanent way to keep them alive in case training is delayed?"

"They can. They can bind the DNA to a benevolent virus called Incantus prifus."

"Then why don't they?"

"To do so would be to kill yourself. The mark would do it to you. The only thing keeping us together is the mark. With the Incantus prifus we would be working outside of the mark. It cannot be done by anyone anyway. You can try but the mark would stop it. The mental block can only go so far, and this one thing is one of them that cannot be covered by the mark."

"Oh." Harry said, but secretly was thinking if it was possible for him to do it because he wasn't depending on the mark currently.

"Tom Riddle had attempted to do the same, but he did not have Phaergrax blood. He will never have it unless one of us betrays the LOU, and if you actually plot to do so, you die from the mark. Those without the mark are incapable of truly utilizing the magic."

"Ok. I'd be very lost without you." Harry said.

"I doubt that, but ok. I hate to run but I have to go."

Harry nodded to acknowledge it.

"Enjoy yourself. You can see the floor plans on the walls near the bookcases. It actually shows you where your quarters are, and the lounge in your section where you can meet people that are around your age, and are new trainees like you."

With that she vanished.

Harry got up and headed to the map.

The lounge seemed as good as any.

Apprentice Lounge

He reappeared in a large room, somewhat similar to a common room.

There was a bit of everything here.

He missed Ron, and everyone else though.

Noticing that there was a book called "Best (and Worst) Quidditch Bios and Stats", he took it and started reading.

A red head walked up to him while he was half way through.

"Hi, I'm Sam."

"I'm Harry."

"Is it your first time here since coming to the LOU?"

Harry nodded, noticing that Sam was holding a crate of Quidditch balls.

"I'm new too, but I found this lying around in the dusty corner."

"How can it be dusty? Don't they play Quidditch?" Harry asked.

"I think somebody did. They have a field out there and…" Sam paused.

"…So we could actually play if we get enough people." Harry finished.

The two rushed around looking for people.

They managed to get 8 boys including themselves, and 6 girls, playing a few games with the end score tying.

Harry slumped off to bed later after getting dinner with the group.

He missed Ron and Hermione, but it wasn't so bad. 

He felt normal here.

He had made new friends.

Then he wondered if they still remembered him.

Exhaustion from playing brought sleep to him. 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Harry woke around 3 in the morning.

He was actually having a pleasant dream when he heard a thumping sound.

He listened carefully.

There was nothing.

He was getting back to sleep when he heard it again.

He opened his eyes widely and listened.

Now there was a scratching sound.

It was coming from the window.

A familiar but still odd cry called out.

Harry got out of bed and cautiously approached the window.

A.N. Cliffhanger, hanging from the cliff and that's how come he's called cliff hanger…

Thanks to

QuidBrm- heh, this is sorta weird

guess- hmm. I have the answer for all of your questions. Guess. Oh, by the way sis you mean guess who you were or is that your penname?

Sophie W- Here you go ^_^

Kate Potter- Thanks ::blushes::


	5. Recouncilation

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and others, but not me.

A.N. *Demimondaine means whore       Lucky people you get two chapters because I though I uploaded chapter 4 yesterday.

Harry Potter: Unspeakable

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

He was standing directly in front of the curtain now.

He pulled it aside.

"Hedwig!"

The owl hooted in reply happily.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Next morning.

A frizzy brunette strode in the ministry of magic.

She stopped at the secretary who was flipping through the "Witch Weekly"

"I need to speak to Mr. Weasley please." Hermione said cordially.

"You'll need to make an appointment with him. He's free at 9:15." The secretary said, not bothering to look up.

"That won't do. I must speak with him now." Hermione said patiently.

"You can speak to him at 9:15."

"I must speak to him now. I'm Dr. Granger of the Arithmantists United." 

"9:15. He's busy. He is the head of Aurors you know? He doesn't need to speak to anyone like you, unless you're his wife or fiancée and that's me." The secretary said, looking up at Hermione with an annoyed look.

"I may not be his wife or fiancée, but I demand to speak to him now. I don't care if you feel that I am unworthy of attention of the soon to be Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said frostily, giving her an icy steel-like stare. 

"You have to wait like everyone else." The fiancée said coolly.

"*Demimondaine, get him out here or I will." Hermione said calmly, knowing that the girl would not understand.

"Speak more clearly if you want something."

"Stupefy dormis."

Hermione then strolled past her, shoving the door open.

"Ronald Weasley." She greeted calmly.

"Hermione Granger. Haven't seen you for a while." He said coldly.

"3 and a 1/2 months I believe. "

"You missed the rehearsal reception."

"Indeed I did. There I was thinking 3 years in a relationship was worth more than 3 months, but apparently I was wrong. After all, you and the girl out there got together." 

"We did. My lovely soon to be wife and I are so happy together. You're invited to the wedding next week."

"Indeed. Well, I haven't come here to talk about personal lives.  There's another connection between Arithmancy and Runology. Apparently the numbers of one's birth date and hour have runes attuned to them. Then the runes attributed to the star alignment at one's birth are added up. The runes for birth numbers are also added up, and you can see the status of the person by saying "Stasus" and the two runic words."

"And why are you telling me this?"

"I figured out the runic name for Harry."

"I should have known that this was coming. You said you liked me, but you stopped caring. It was always about Harry after he died. To the hells of Morgan Le Fay, he's dead! Why do you even bother trying to prove that Harry is alive?" Ron asked, yelling.

"Because I know he is. I did not stop caring. You did. You devoted all you damn time to the Aurors! Don't you dare try to blame me Weasley." Hermione yelled back.

"I'm not going to argue with you. If you have nothing else to say, then leave." Ron said calmly.

"I did the Stasus. He came up within the spell. Harry's alive."

"What?" Ron asked, stunned.

"He's alive. We have to get him out of the grave now before he dies." Hermione said urgently.

"What if it's false alarm?" Ron asked, hoping that it wasn't.

"We'll never know until we check, and we have NO time to contact the rest of the ministry." Hermione stated.

"Let's go then!" Ron said, pulling her with him out of the office.

"What about your fiancée?" Hermione asked, pausing to look at the secretary.

"She's coming with me." Ron said, heading out of the building to the nearest apparition site.

"She's asleep and is still in there."

"No. The secretary is sleeping. My fiancée is right here." Ron said, as they reached the apparition site.

"I don't know any fiancée of yours then." Hermione said feeling bothered.

"Don't you?" 

"No. I don't."

The apparated.

"Well, who's with me currently?" Ron asked.

"Me. But I'm…" Hermione stopped.

They moved to Harry's grave.

"You're still my fiancée if you'll still accept." Ron said.

"And why will I accept?" 

"Because I'm asking you to marry me for the second time?"

"I won't accept because you're asking for the second time…"

"Ok then." Ron said impassively.

"…I will accept though because you were actually being decent for a moment." Hermione finished.

"I knew that was coming…" Ron said turning red.

"I believe you. Opeies."

The dirt moved out of the way.

"Remorista." Ron said.

The lid flew off to reveal…

A.N. Review please… I feel so sad without them. Criticism, comments, and suggestions are still welcomed!


End file.
